Wire delivery systems, such as raceways, are employed to hold and manage wires, such as voice, data, and power wiring. Specifically, the raceway is mounted to a supporting surface, such as a wall or ceiling, and the raceway distributes the wires carried therein throughout a room. Fittings, such as interior and exterior elbows and tees, are used to connect more than one raceway, especially when negotiating corners of the room. This provides efficient delivery and management of the wiring throughout a room while hiding the unattractive wires.
Particular types of wiring, fiber optic or category 5 cable, can require certain bend radii when the direction of the wiring changes, such as at a corner of a room. As a result, it is necessary to make and use special fittings that add a curved base having the appropriate bend radius to avoid damage to the wires or cables. Commonly, one type of raceway fitting is used for wire or cable needing a specific bend radius while another is used when the wire or cable does not need a specific bend radius. This type of situation increases costs and is inefficient.
Examples of prior art fittings are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,089 to Hemingway et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,855 to Nicoli et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,968 to Favalora; U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,893 to Caveney et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,380 Carlson, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,580 to Klug; 4,951,716 to Tsunoda et al.; and D413,306 to Scherer et al. and U.K. Patent No. 1,493,410.